masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Appropiate Songs for ME
No one was paying attention to my blog, so I decided to put a forum. I'm asking which songs that come from different franchises can fit in Mass Effect greatly. The songs I'm thinking of are Next Stop, Mata Nui, New Beginnings, Rise, Spirit of the Universe, See you in Hell, some Pacific Rim songs, the animated version of When You Believe, and some Star Trek songs such as Sign Off. They all seem good enough for AMVS. What other ideas does anyone else have?--Mike Gilbert 14:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I think Mass Effect has already enough good songs and doesn't need new ones. Theme I didn't like was the one, which was played during Cerberus coup on Citadel, I find it was not enough dramatic. In ME3 some themes didn't sound suitable like in ME3 during showing Earth Conduict was played the same theme, which appeared during revelation of the human reaper in ME2.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :I see. I was just asking which songs from other movies and such would emphasize the good qualities in this series. And some Transformers music such as Our Final Hope would fit as well.--Mike Gilbert 14:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Some music from Atlantis and Thor sound good, too.--Mike Gilbert 19:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC) And there's also some Pirates music.--Mike Gilbert 23:30, February 26, 2014 (UTC) "Instruments of Destruction" from the old Transformers movie (the 1986 one) fits the Reapers perfectly. TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking of more instrumental songs or the kind of sing along songs you find in movies like Lord of the Rings.--Mike Gilbert 12:39, February 28, 2014 (UTC) There is also Stardust and Narnia.--Mike Gilbert 16:48, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :http://miracleofsound.bandcamp.com/track/normandy - I recommend this. And this - http://miracleofsound.bandcamp.com/track/take-it-back-extended-cut. In fact I can recommend most of that guys work for other games as well. Garhdo (talk) 17:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Those are good as well.--Mike Gilbert 18:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) There is a song from the Digimon: The Movie Official Movie Soundtrack called "Let's Kick It Up" that when I heard, I thought about Mass Effect. Mainly, I thought about if an animated video could be made to include the song. I think that it's a good song promoting teamwork, and how anything can be accomplished with it. I'd highly recommend and encourage someone to make an AMV of Mass Effect and this song! PLEASE DO IT! -totally fangirl-ing over the idea- Anyway, the song is "Let's Kick It Up" by Paul Gordon, and if anyone would consider making the video, whether by drawn animation put into video, or computer-based design, I'd love for you to show an edit, and let me know, because I'd love nothing more than to help make Mass Effect be represented as something not so "Doomsday-ey" :P --Fistful Of Soup (talk) 20:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) "Let's Kick It Up" YouTube Video :That's an interesting idea of composition. I think theme "Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumus would suit Saren. Narvas from Matrix Reloaded is still a very good theme, it suits final battles.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Good.--Mike Gilbert 23:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC)